eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Fire Sky War
1330-1333 Second Fire Sky War More than a century had passed and the settlements returned to the and eastern Kreenan plains. The dragons were more seldom seen, but herdsmen would still lose the occasional beast. In the early part of the fourteenth century, miners began to prospect the West Mote Hills in search of more iron and copper, which they were able to find in abundance. However, a miner named Dagmin Bomar came upon a valley in the hills where the rock was incredibly porous. He investigated the north side of the valley and found many caves of tremendous size which had seemed been clawed out of the rock. After venturing into these caves and performing some light prospecting, he found that just under the crust of some of these caves, there was a vast collection of gems. At once, he returned to his clan in the Kreenan plains and brought back with him a small ‘rush’ of miners who were willing to investigate the caves further. The northern rim of the was soon littered with miners digging through the caves, pulling out gems and gold veins alike. After a few months, stories began to circulate through the mining camps that there were sightings of dragons or wyverns or something in the south side of the valley’s rim. Nothing had happened out of the ordinary, so the mining continued. Then one day, there was a massive attack by eight red dragons which wiped out almost all of the mining camps. It is not known exactly what had caused the attack by the dragons, but it was almost certain that one of the miners had ventured into a cave which had wyrmlings or eggs present. In any case, the Second Fire Sky War had begun. The gems and rich minerals being brought back from the Mote was too lucrative for the lords of the Kreenan Plain to just give up. They knew of the fate of the last century’s expedition into the moors, but it would not dissuade the lords from trying again to reclaim their valley. Lord Bandrum Thorngast was the greatest supporter of the miners and he became the spokesman for the purging of the dragons. Lord Thorngast made his pleas to the lords of the Kreenan Plain, the North Chwaer Plain, the Marches, and even the Nant Shores and Cyfail Plains to the east. For almost a year, Lord Thorngast’s oratory rang out through town streets, manor houses, and cities until he had gathered support for an army five times the size of the force in the First Fire Sky War.1 The army gathered in Wainmouth, erected a statue to the lives lost in the First Fire Sky War, and headed south into the West Mote Hills. When they arrived in the hills,they headed straight for the southern rim of the valley and began cleaning out the caves of anything dragon related. Within the first few hours, they came upon two great red dragons, Bordei and Shad’Tass, and immediately attacked them. Many lives were lost, but the dragons were defeated. After another week of searching, the army was able to wipe out a few more nests, another three wyrmlings and haul back a massive amount of treasure. Soon after this hunt had been completed, word arrived at the army that Wainmouth was in flames and that many of the settlements in the North Chwaer Plains were completely wiped out. Many settlers had moved out over the past year in fear of reprisal from the dragons, but still many had stayed, and died. The mages of the army took a week or so for divining to discover the whereabouts of these dragons and their lairs, and thereafter the army began its march on the dragons’ lairs. Another dragon lair was attacked by the army at the edge of the Chwaer Wood in the North Mote Hills, but settlements that had ventured into the plains south of the hills were devastated with flame. The army then turned north into the moors east of Wainmouth and began their hunt for the several dragon lairs which lay therein. This time, however, more of the dragons were home. The Battle of Dandren Hill2, a small hill between the two moors, resulted in the death of almost all who were in the army, as well as 8 ancient dragons and a bunch of younger dragons. After the battle, there was great mourning on both sides, but the war was mostly over. The remaining settlements that were found in the and all of the settlements and mines in the Mote were completely eradicated by whatever dragons remained. However, the dragons did not seek vengeance against Wainmouth, the Cyfail Plains, nor the Kreenan Plains. The dragons had drawn a line around the northern Mote to delineate what belonged to whom. When it was crossed, the dragons made themselves known, but otherwise, there was no sign of the great lizards. As long as the nations did not cross the line, the plains surrounding the northern Mote could again exist in peace. Links Chronology of Eirethune Previous, First Fire Sky War Next, the Great Elven Wars Notes 1 Thorngast also began a sect known as the Dragonbane. This sect contained warriors and mages who would devote their lives to the destruction of dragons. Although their knowledge of dragons was relatively limited at this time, the Dragonbane sect would grow in knowledge through time; especially when they gained members in Eastlom after their several dragon-related devastations. 2 After the Battle of Dandren Hill, Lord Dytrahn of Portmunt had several of the ancient red dragon teeth taken from the corpse of Rath'Kai and turned into a set of intricate bone armor. The ''Armor of Rath'Kai ''is said to cause the wearer to be impervious to any fire or cold. Lords of Family Dytrahn wore the armor into battle in future wars, but it was lost during the Great War near the Valley of Bomar. Category:Eirethune Category:RPG Category:History Category:Chronology Category:The Great Survival Category:Wars of Fire Sky